Mobile malware incidence has recently surged significantly in view of the prevalence of mobile application sharing, downloading, and installation from communal application market places. Mobile malware contain code that can compromise personal data and consume a user's data plans and/or voice-based minutes. Mobile malware can also enable bypassing of firewalls and have further impact by hijacking USB synchronization and affect any sync'ed computer or laptop, or make way into enterprise servers.
With mobile users now downloading and installing mobile applications from these marketplaces where software applications are made by any developer around the world, malware can easily be repackaged into applications and utilities by any party and uploaded to these online application market places. Mobile device security is thus becoming a critical and urgent task in the increased reliance on mobile devices for every day business, personal and entertainment use.